Change is good and I love you
by kiss me im famous
Summary: J.T. and Manny have been going out for a long time but when someone is seated next to J.T. he learns that she is diffrent than what he thought and he learns to like her. But how will he tell her and what about Manny.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1- You've got to be kidding me**

**Setting- on the bus **

Bus Driver- Since you guys keep on talking so much I will have to assign you seats Manny Santos your sitting with he looks at his list.

Manny- Please J.T. Manny says while crossing her fingers.

Bus Driver- Craig in the 1ST seat

Manny- Oh my gosh you have got to be kidding me! She sits in the first seat."

Craig smiling- Don't worry it won't be that bad Manny

Manny -Yeah right Manny says rolling her eyes.

Ashley- Does anyone have a condom because we are never sure when those to decide to have sex and we don't want to ruin another babies futcher

J.T.- Shut Up Ashley...she's not like that anymore...anyways she's mine.

The bus driver was almost done and there where only 4 people left...Paige...J.T.....Ellie...and...Sean

Bus driver- Paige Michlechuck you are with Sean

Paige- Barf me...I have to sit with that freak

Sean just walks to his seat listing to his head phones

J.T.- There must be a misunderstanding I can't sit next to Ellie...it's Ellie..can't you switch Manny and Ellie I'm sure that Ellie would be happy with that.

Manny- Yeah that would be cool!

Bus Driver- No because I am getting to many complaints of you and Ms. Santos making out in the back of the bus

J.T. stares at Liberty

Liberty mouthing the words- Sorry

J.T. glares at Liberty and sits next to Ellie

J.T.- Now we have to set some rules down no cutting in front of me I know you still do it...don't listen to your freaky music..and..just don't act like your self

Ellie- first..I don't cut my self and I never will....second..your the one with the freaky music..and third...don't act like yourself.

J.T.- How about this...we don't listen to music..and we rarely ever talk to each other unless it's important.

Ellie- O.K.

J.T.- This is going to be a great year

**What do you think? Anyway I know that I will wright one but I need at least 5 reviews before I wright another chapter even though I will wright one anyway...but do you know what please review? :( :o :) : ) **

**Cassiesteelfan120**


	2. Let's make a deal

Chapter 2- Lets make a deal

Setting- On the bus

J.T.- Hey Ellie um..have you ever heard of a band called Slipknot?

Ellie- Slipknot you know Slipknot!!!! (Ellie says tuning and facing J.T.)

J.T.- Keep it down will ya

Ellie nods

J.T.- Well I like one of there songs and I wanted to get the c.d. but you can't see a guy like me getting a c.d. like that

Ellie- Why not

J.T.- I just can't o.k....so anyway can you um...get it for me if I give you the money...you know a favor

Ellie- You want a favor from me..to get you a c.d.

J.T. yes

Ellie- Why can't you get the c.d. yourself from the store

J.T. because

Ellie- because what....

J.T.- Because I'm to...

Ellie- What embarrassed of what Manny and your snotty friends Paige would think

J.T. just looks at her

Ellie- Whatever..just give me the money and I'll get it for you

J.T.- Thanks Ellie (and he hands her the money)

Next Day on the bus

J.T.- Did you get it

Ellie- Yeah um...here (Ellie hands him the c.d.)

J.T.- Oh and this don't tell anyone about it o.k.

Ellie- Yeah I sure will just walk up to Paige and tell her right.

Paige- Tell me what?

Ellie- nothing

Paige- Yeah right you stupid goth freak

Sean- Hey don't be talking to my girl like that you hag

Spinner- Don't call Paige a you hag

Sean- What are you mad that I'm telling your girl the truth

Manny- You guys just shut up o.k. stop

J.T.- Yeah stop

Spinner- Well it's not my fault your girls a freak

Sean- Thats it (Sean gets up and punches spinner.)

Bus Driver- Hey stop that

Manny- Stop

Ashley- Shut up you slut let them fight

J.T.- eh..eh..eh no need for foul language

Bus Driver stops the bus and gets up

Bus Driver- stop stop stop.....sean..stop...spinner...stop...and stop the foul language.

J.T.- Shut Up bus driver we're going to be late (J.T. says in a girlie voice.)

Bus driver- Ellie did you say that

Ellie- No

Bus Driver- I bet you didn't your suspended from the bus for a day talking like that to me

Ellie- But..I didn't say anything.

J.T. stands there looking nervous. The bus driver went back to his seat

Bus driver- I want all of you to stay quiet and stay in your seats..I don't want this to happen again.

They all go to there seats

J.T. was facing the window- Ellie I'm sorry...Ellie...

J.T. turns around and finds that Ellie is crying

J.T.- Ellie don't cry..I'm sorry I should have told the bus driver I was the one who said it

Ellie- You said that..you got me in trouble

J.T. just looks at her- I'm sorry

Ellie just turns around

J.T.- Ellie

Ellie - Just leave me alone o.k.


	3. I'm sorry

Chapter 3- I'm sorry

**Setting- In the front of the school **

J.T. sees Ellie and Ellie gets up from the steps and starts walking away

J.T.- Ellie wait

Ellie- J.T. leave me alone

J.T.- Ellie I'm sorry

Ellie .- J.T. I told you to leave me alone

J.T. grabbing Ellie's arm- Ellie

Ellie -J.T. let go of me (screaming)

J.T.- Not until you can accept my apology

Ellie- Why would you care

J.T.- I don't know I kind of feel guilty

J.T. and Ellie look at each other

Ellie- I don't know why you would care so leave me alone

J.T.- El...

Mr. Radictch- There is no problem is there Mr. Yorke Ms. Nash

J.T. lets go of Ellie's arm

J.T. and Ellie- No

**Setting- In the lunch room **

J.T. is sitting at his lunch table with Manny, Emma, Chris, and Toby

Manny- Why do you keep staring at her I mean it's not like you care about her feelings she's one of those goth freaks she has no feeling

J.T.- What do you mean she has no feelings

Manny- She has no feelings she's weird.

J.T.- She does have feelings she's a normal person

Manny- J.T. o.k. cool down I'm sorry

Ellie looks at J.T. and J.T. smiles and Ellie turns her head the other way

Chris- Yo man no worry she'll forgive you I know girls

Manny- anyway you're coming over tomorrow

**Setting- Bus the next day **

J.T.- Ellie I'm really sorry and I would do anything to have you forgive me

Manny- J.T. your's starting to scare me she has no feelings she wouldn't care

J.T.- Hey Manny just turn around and talk to Craig

Manny looks at him like Oh My Gosh I will kill you when we get to my house

J.T.- Anyway Ellie..she didn't mean it

Ellie was staring to tear

J.T.- Ellie don't cry again..please..I'll yell at Manny..I'll do anything

Ellie just looks at J.T.

J.T.- Well as long as your crying to work out your problems and not cutting your fine with me

Ellie starts to smile

J.T.- I saw a smile.I'm sorry

Ellie smile grows bigger

J.T.- so does that mean that you forgive me

Ellie- Yes J.T. I do

J.T. smiles at her


	4. you're Diffrent

**Chapter 4- Your different **

**Setting- Bus **

J.T.- Ellie

Ellie- What

J.T.- Ellie

Ellie- What

J.T. -What ya doing

Ellie- I'm trying to ignore you

J.T.- Why would you try to ignore me I thought we were friends

Ellie- I said I would forgive you I didn't say that we where friends

J.T. Oh...now you make me cry

Ellie- O.K. then cry..cry me a river for all I care

J.T.- Hey I thought that you would comfort me like I comforted you and you call yourself my friend

Ellie- Thats the thing I didn't call you my friend...like I said I forgave you I didn't say we were friends.

Paige- Sorry J.T. but I couldn't help listen

Ellie whispering- Yeah right

Paige- Excuse me (resting her head on the back of her seat.)

Ellie- Nothing

Paige glares at Ellie- Anyway J.T. why would you care if Ellie was your friend

J.T.- I don't care about Ellie..what are you talking about

Paige- Well I swear I herd you asking her if she was your friend

J.T.- Well maybe that was someone else.

Paige- But J.T. there is no other J.T. and Ellie in this school and anyways I know your voice

J.T.- I swear it wasn't me

Paige- Are you sure because Manny has been telling me you have been sticking up for Ellie lately

J.T.- No I haven't

Paige- OK than (Paige goes back to her seat.)

Ellie- So you want me to be your friend.....but....you don't want to be your friend when your around your friends

J.T.- It's not like that it's just...

Ellie- What they won't except you wanting to be my friend

J.T.- Ellie I thought you forgave me

Ellie- Like I said I forgave you but I won't be your friend..but I will not be friends with a poser

J.T.- Poser...

Ellie- Yeah poser..I bet you don't even like Slipknot

J.T.- Ellie..it's just..people will talk when I'm friends with you we're diffrent..people

Ellie- So your mad because I'm different

J.T.- No...well...yeah..it's just I'm already hanging out with the popular people and...

Ellie- So you would rather be popular...than....my friend

J.T.- Well my reputation

Ellie- Whatever J.T. your just different than what I thought you would be

J.T.- Ellie..I'm diffrent ?

Ellie- Yeah your confused of what you want to be..your not sure if you want to a out cast and punk and shop at hot topic..but your not sure if you want to be popular and shop at abrocombi and hang out with Paige..your just confused..follow your heart..but for right now...just leave me alone until you would be able to tell me when you feel your heart.

J.T.- Ellie I am confused and...

Ellie- I told you to leave me alone (Ellie turns her head)

**_OMG do you know what is so cool one of my favorite writers on this story sent me a compliment that was like astonishing OMGi I like starters sqwealing....I know I am over reacting but..still It is so cool. StorytellrD i so cool and I want to tell you that I was set back and astonished so thank you thank you StorytellrD. and um the other people who commented so nicely thank you Shorty003 and artisigirl16._**


	5. OMG

Chapter 5- OMG

**Setting- Bus **

Ellie is on the bus alone

Paige- Hey Ellie you hurt J.T. pretty bad yesterday

Ellie- I did

Paige- Yeah he was so sad at home after you yelled at him that he didn't even sound like himself on the phone..and then he said he had to because he had to find himself.

Ellie- He did (Ellie said smiling)

Paige- Yeah what did you do to him to make him feel that bad

Ellie- I don't know I guess I told him the truth

Paige- Well I can't hate you for doing that because I tell the truth allot

Ellie- Yeah I know

Paige- What

Ellie- Nothing

**Setting- In the front of the school **

Ellie is sitting down waiting for the bell to ring with Ashley she sees a silver escalade come up the drive way and a guy comes out of the car wearing chains and bracelets that had pokey things poking out of it. and a lip ring

Ashley- Oh My Gosh he is so cute

Ellie- I know

Ashley- Hey you can't think he's cute you have a boyfriend

Ellie- Hey I can look but I can't touch

Ashley- Oh my gosh he is walking this way

Ellie- Oh My gosh Ashley thats...

J.T.- Hey Ellie I'm punk (J.T. does the punk sign wrong.)

Ellie- What?

J.T.- I'm punk..I followed my heart just like you said

Ashley- J.T.

J.T.- Yeah

Ashley- Are you sure this is that annoying freak that hangs out with my brother

Ellie- Yep thats J.T.

J.T. hears someone call him so he turns around

Manny walks up by Ellie and J.T. is facing the other way

Manny- So Ellie have you seen J.T...I have been looking all over for him

J.T. turns around

J.T.- Hi baby

Manny- Baby..I don't even know you

J.T.- Manny you don't even know your boyfriend when you see him

Manny backing away- J.T. what happened to you

J.T -I followed my heart

Manny- What heart..J.T. you're one of them..wait your dressing like one of them...you have no heart

J.T.- What are you talking about

Manny- Ellie look what you've done you've turned my perfect boyfriend into a..a...

J.T.- A what..a freak..is that what you where going to call me

Manny- J.T. maybe Jimmy would be able to lend you some clothes..I mean you have to change I can't be seen with you

J.T.- Manny you didn't answer my question where you going to call me a freak

Manny- J.T. come to your senses your not one of them your.....

J.T.- were going to call me a freak.

Ellie- O.K. J.T. cool down

J.T.- No if she can't take me for who I am then she doesn't deserve me

Manny- J.T.

J.T.- Manny go away

Manny turns around and walks up the stairs and finds Paige she finally turns around to see if J.T. was following

Manny- J.T. (tears start coming down her face.)

J.T.- This is who I am now Manny if you can't except that then don't talk to me

**Setting- In the lunch room **

Manny- Paige your the only one he will listen to..I didn't mean it..I didn't want to call him a freak it's just I can't be seen next to him. (Crying :( )

Paige- I'm sure he'll come to his senses Manny give it some time Ellie brain washed him now but it won't last long...don't worry hun everything will be o.k.

Manny- I'm so stupid I should have noticed when he was always wanting Ellie to forgive him and stuff.

Emma- Don't worry Manny everything will be fine.

Manny- But he's everything I wanted....he would never do what Craig did he always made me feel happy and wanted

Setting- Bus

Paige- J.T.

J.T.- Yeah

Paige- Are you wearing mascara and is that a lip ring

J.T.- but what do you want

Paige- Gee you really have changed Ellie what have you done to dominate boys that quick because I would love to learn that

Ellie- I didn't do anything

J.T.- She didn't do anything..I followed my heart..now taking your preppy self and mind your own business

Paige- What?

J.T.- I said take your preppy little ass go back to your seat and mind your own damn business

Paige- You really have changed

J.T.- Yeah I have so get used to it

Paige goes back to her seat

Ellie- Gee J.T. that was kind of harsh

J.T.- Well if she can't except me then she should leave me alone

Ellie- Whatever...but I like it...I like the new you

J.T.- Yeah to bad you have a boyfriend

Ellie- So what you would have asked me out

J.T.- No....I mean I want to be friends

Ellie- So you changed so we could be friends?

J.T.- No I changed because I wanted to

Ellie- Oh well o.k. I like it.

J.T. smiles at Ellie and she smiles back


	6. I Love You This Much

**Chapter 6- I love you this much **

**Setting- 2 months later on the bus **

Ellie- So you're coming to Sean's party today

J.T.- Yeah

Ellie- O.K. great

Ashley- Hi J.T.

J.T.- Hi Ashley

Ashley- So do you want to go to Sean's party together

J.T.- Um...I don't know I'll have to get back to you on that

Ashley- O.K.

(Ashley goes away)

J.T.- she is so annoying

Ellie- You're going out

J.T.- No she thinks we're going out...she asked me out and I said sure...that is not a yes...thats a sure anyways I would more likely go out with......

Ellie- With who

J.T.- With someone like that girl named Cindy in my homeroom

Ellie- J.T. Cindy speaks french

J.T.- Right..she can teach me a new language

Ellie- What ever so about tonight......

(Ellie starts talking J.T.)

**Setting- Lunch **

(Manny, Craig, Emma, Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, and Chris are sitting at a lunch table together.)

Craig tries to kiss Manny

Manny is looking at J.T. while she eats his lunch

Manny- Craig stop I'm not in the mood for kisses right now

Craig- O.K....whats wrong Manny

Manny- Nothing (Manny sees Ashley give J.T a kiss on the cheek and tears start to fall down her face.)

Emma- Manny whats wrong

Craig- What did the cat catch your tongue

(Paige notices that Manny is staring at J.T.)

Paige- Manny..if your crying because of what I think you are crying about don't worry..he's different not one of us...he has transformed into one of them.

Manny looks at Paige and runs to the bathroom

**Setting- Bathroom**

Manny runs in crying

Ellie is re applying her make up

Ellie- Manny..what wrong

Manny doesn't answer

Ellie- What did Craig....get you pregnant again

Manny- It's all your fault Ellie

Ellie- Whats my fault

Manny- You know what I'm talking about...you took the only thing I could have away from me

Ellie- Who J.T.

Manny- Yeah J.T.

Ellie- Why are you crying you have Craig the guy who have wanted since you were 12

Manny- Yeah but Craig isn't like J.T..he pretends to care about me..J.T. really did and now he's one of you

Ellie- What a minnuet...you really did like J.T....you actually liked him

Manny- No....I didn't like him...I loved him and when we were going out he was the only thing in the world ..the only thing that really matterd..the only thing that I thought no one could take away from me..but I guess that you did...and I'm sure he really is is happy with your crowed and..Ellie please I would do anything just to get him back I'll except him for who he is.

Ellie- Manny...I didn't know you cared about him that much

Manny- Well I did and I still do but

Ellie- Well we should go before we get in trouble.

Ellie smiles at Manny but Manny just leaves

**Setting- Lunch **

Ellie- J.T.- we have to talk

J.T.- O.K.

J.T. and Ellie walk outside of the lunch room

Ellie- J.T. Manny still likes you...wait I lied she doesn't like you she loves you and she will do anything to get you back

J.T.- Why should I care?

Ellie- J.T. you know you once had feelings for her and...

J.T.- Yeah once

Ellie- But J.T. she said she would do anything to get you back she would even except you for who you are

J.T.- So...

Ellie- Maybe you could explain things to Ashley and ask Manny If she would like to go to Sean's party tonight....

J.T.- Why all the sudden do you care for what Manny feels I thought you don't like her

Ellie- I don't....but to see...how she feels....and how much she cares for....and how she would do anything for you...J.T. I just feel bad for her so please do it for me.

J.T.- Fine I will

**Setting- Manny's Locker **

J.T. walks up to Manny

Manny starts crying remembering how she used to feel so happy when she saw him

Manny trying to hold back tears.- J.T. what are doing here?

J.T.- Um...there's a party today at Sean's

Manny- I know...now what do want I mean do you want to rub in my face how much fun you're having with out me

J.T.- Manny don't cry...don't cry

Manny- J.T...I...I love you and I always have and a I'm sorry but it hurts to see you with someone else and a new crowed and I do I really do feel happy for you that you're happy but...It just doesn't show. ..J.T. I would do anything...to have you back with me....anything....I'll except you for who you are..I already have...just..

J.T.- shhh..I'll give you another chance

Manny- You will

J.T.- Yeah so anyway today Sean is having a party at his house and I want you to with me

Manny- You do...you really do....you're not just trying to pull a joke on me are you

J.T.- No I'm not.... I'm serious

Manny smiles- Oh My Gosh ...J.T...Oh my gosh Oh my gosh what am I going to wear..do you know what pick me up at 8:00 o.k.

J.T.- O.K.

J.T. walks away still hearing Manny talking about what she's going to wear

Manny yelling- J.T.

J.T. turns around

Manny- Thank you..Thank you so much


	7. The Party

**Chapter 7- The Party **

**Setting- Manny's house **

J.T. rings the doorbell and Manny dopens the door wearing a pink crop top black leather pants, a pink and black braclet and pink and black spink earings

J.T.- Wow

Manny- O.K. I'm ready lets go

J.T.- O.K.

Manny- Mom I'll be home by 10:30 (Manny yells

**Setting- Manny and J.T. walking to Seans **

Manny- J.T. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry how I reacted to your..you know change..and I should have been more supportive like you were to my change.

J.T.- It's all in the past it's o.k. I'm fine and your fine there is nothing to worry about

Manny- And J.T. I want to tell you that this is going to be one of the best days of my life for a long time..two monts 5 days and 4 hours to be exact...and nothing is going to ruin it cause I'm with you.

J.T.- Thats sweet but we're here

Manny- Here we go

They open the door and Sean comes and greets them

Sean- J.T. your here with.....Manny?

J.T.- Yeah Manny

Sean- Oh..I thought

Ellie- Well you thought wrong..nice of you to come Manny...I'm sure it will be fun

Manny- Yeah

Sean- Well have fun and do what ever but the "privte stuff" is ment for rooms

Ashley- There's not going to be much of that

J.T.- Yeah there won't be much of that

Ashley- Anyway it's to bad becuase I'm sure Manny would want to destroy another babies life

Tears started to come down Manny's face

Manny- J.T. I have to go to the bathroom

Manny walks off

J.T.- Ashley that was mean

Ashley- What I was only trying to tell the truth

J.T.- No your'e just jelouse

Ashley- Why would I be jelouse when I'm dating the most wonderfull guy on Earth

J.T.- We're not dating

Ashley- Yes we are you said yes

J.T.- No I said sure...sure is a less harsher way of saying no

Ashley- Oh....(Ashley walks away)

**Setting- 2 hours later **

Manny- I have to go J.T. I already called a cab so don't worry about me have your fun...and thankyou......I told you this is going to be the best day of my life and it was but... (Manny than kisses J.T.) now it's perfect..bye J.T. (Manny blows him a kis.)

Ellie- Oh hi J.T. (Ellie says drunkly)

J.T.- Ellie are you drunk..how much have you had to drink

Ellie- Um...1, 5, 9,....I don't know

J.T.- We have to get you to a room no one can see you like this

Ellie- O.K.

J.T. takes Ellie into a room

**Setting- A room **

Ellie- J.T. you are so beautiful

J.T.- Um Thankyou

Ellie- No thankyou

J.T.- Um Ellie we should get you home

Ellie- Ellie we should get you home

J.T.- I'm seriouse

Ellie- I am to (Ellie then kisses J.T. they look at eachother and they kiss more kissing leads to making out.)

**Setting- 60 seconds later **

J.T.- What just happend

Ellie- I don't know

J.T.- I think I better go

Ellie- I think you should to

J.T. leaves


	8. Don't Lie To Me

**Chapter 8- Don't lie to me **

**Setting- In the front of the school **

J.T.- Hi Ellie

Ellie- Hi J.T.

J.T.- Um about the other night I wanted to tell you.....

Ellie- Nothing happened the other night I was drunk like you said

J.T.- So you didn't....

Ellie- J.T. I have a boyfriend remember

J.T.- Yeah but I thought you would have felt the same way I did

Ellie- J.T. maybe things were better before...and I was stupid...so stupid...to kiss you and...

Manny- Hi guys..Hi J.T.

J.T.- Manny

Manny- socks

Ellie- Um...I better leave you to love birds alone

Manny- O.K. by Ellie

J.T.- Ellie wait

Ellie just keeps walking

Manny- I said I wanted to be supportive so I'm gonna try this punk look for you

J.T.- That sure is sweat but...

Manny- I'll see you in English bye sweat pie....um...I mean rock on

J.T.- Oh Manny

Setting- Lunch

(Manny, J.T., Ashley, Sean, Jay, Alex, and Ellie are sitting together)

Manny - So I said to my mom rock on dude and she was like what does rock on mean and then I was like lets listen to sad depressing songs about how much I hate my life....and than....and than.....she slapped me.

J.T.- Oh my gosh

Manny- J.T. am I talking to much

J.T. -No...No...your not talking to much

Alyssa- Manny shut up..your a frickin poser...go away

Jay- Who are you

Alyssa- Um...............Thankyou

Jay- Whatever

Manny- So like punks totally...I mean um...punks rock..your clothes are so aswome..and that band um Sum 59 is so cool and how bout Sink 152.

J.T.- Um Ellie I wanted you to um see something in the water fountain it looks gross.

Manny- Like I totally...I mean....How do you punks say I want to come with you

J.T.- Um..no it will gross you out it looks like mold

Manny- Mold ewww..I'll stay here with my friends...Sean...Jay...Alex....and...Ellie

Alyssa- What about me

Manny- I don't even know you

Alyssa- So.....you're mean

Manny- O.K. and that weird girl over there that I don't know

Setting- By the water fountain

Ellie- J.T. What do you want

J.T.- I want us to talk about what happened on Friday

Ellie- I was drunk...you know that you told me yourself

J.T.- So you didn't feel anything

Ellie- We should get going I'm sure your sweetie pie will be waiting for you

J.T.- Answer my question

Ellie- I'm leaving

J.T. grabs Ellie's arm

J.T.- Ellie please I want to know

Ellie- O.K. J.T. I did I felt something but...we can't...I have Sean you have Manny

J.T.- So I'll dump Manny for you...I only went back to her because of you

Ellie- I'm sorry J.T.

J.T. looses grip of Ellie and Ellie leaves


	9. I Want You

**Chapter 8- I Want You **

**Two Months Later **

**Setting- At lunch **

**(Sean, Ellie, J.T., Ashley, Jay, Alex, and Manny are sitting together.) **

Manny- So J.T...we have to go to that concert together..um Simple....Plan?

J.T.- Good your getting better

Manny- Thank You

Ellie- So J.T. um.....I have to um talk to you about some reaserch....

J.T.- O.K.

J.T. and Ellie leave

Manny- I'm not even going to bother askeing to see if I can come

**J.T. and Ellie are in the janitors closet **

Ellie- It's been to long

J.T.- It's only been an hour

Ellie- I know but still....

J.T. and Ellie start making out

Ellie and J.T. have been making up excauses to go to places but they would really go to the janitors closet and make out for about 5 minuets. about a month after they had that "drunkin kiss" they can't seem to get there hands off eachother...well more like there mouths.

J.T.- Lunch is almost over we better go before Manny comes looking for me

Ellie- Yeah your right you don't want to keep your bunny boo boo worried

J.T.- I love you Ellie

Ellie- I love you to J.T.

J.T.- I'll see you at the end of they day then

Ellie- Yeah......

They open the door and leave

Setting- Back at lunch

Manny- What took you guys so long....Ellie why is your hair all messy

Ellie- Shit

Manny- Shit is that the new word you punks say cause it sounds awsome...shit....shit...shit...

Ellie- I got to go to the bathroom

Ellie runs and goes to the bathroom

Alyssa- hey Manny I bet they were making out in the janitors closet

Manny- What?

J.T.- How do you know that

Alyssa- How do I not know that

Manny- What are you talking about who's making out I want to know shit.....Whatever....shit

J.T.- So Manny about that concert.......

**Sorry chapter's so short but the people like Alyssa or people that you don't know about like the girl coming up in the next chapter are all my friends and there like cameos so don't get confused. **


	10. Caught Red Handed

**Chapter 10- Caught Red Handed **

**Three months later **

**Ellie and J.T. are still making excauses to go to the janitors closet but Manny and everyone else just can't seem to get it.**

**Setting- Mr. Simpsons Media Imersions class **

Mr. Simpson- Can one of you go get me a.....plug in from the janitors closet

Manny- I'll do it Mr. Simpson

Mr. Simpson- O.K. Manny

-

Manny goes to the closet and tries to open the door but it's locked

Ellie- What was that?

J.T.- I don't know

Ellie starts butting up her shirt

Manny pulls on the door harder

Manny- Hello Mr. Janitor guy

J.T.- Shit...it's Manny

Manny- J.T....J.T. if thats you Mr. Simpson's looking for you and I need to ge something out of here

J.T.- Um I'm coming Manny..give me a second

J.T. unlocks the door and Manny opens it

Manny- What are you two doing in here together

Ellie- Funny story...um...well.......see....I here......to.......get something.....and I got locked in...so J.T. herd me knocking....and...he opend the door.....but we got...locked.....in....together?

Manny- If you guys where locked in how did you unlock the door

Ellie- I guess....it....was....a....mirical....

Manny- Mirical?

J.T.- Yeah a mirical

Manny- O.K. whatever let me just get the thing Mr. Simpson wanted and leave...but J.T. he's looking for you

J.T.- O.K..

Manny leaves

J.T.- That was close

Ellie- I know

J.T.- Come back in an hour and I'll meet you in here o.k.?

Ellie- O.K....I'll say I'll have to see the couniler?

J.T.- Yeah..Yeah that will work

Ellie- J.T. we're running out of excauses

J.T.- Don't worry my love we'll think of something..have faith in me

Ellie- Yeah I more faith then you think I have in you.

Ellie and J.T. hug and leave

**Setting- Mrs. Kwans class**

J.T.- Mrs. Kwan can I go to the bathroom

Mrs. Kwan- Can you hold it?

J.T.- No I can't

Mrs. Kwan- O.K. don't take to long

J.T. leaves and meets Ellie in the janitors closet

Ellie- What took you so long?

J.T.- Sorry

Ellie grabs J.T. and they start making out

**Setting- Mrs. Kwan room **

Mrs. Kwan drops one of her vases

Mrs. Kwan- Shit

Liberty- Mrs. Kwan did you just say Shit

Manny- Oh My Gosh are you punk?

Mrs. Kwan- Um...Manny can you go get me a broom from the closet

Manny- Sure this is the second time I'm going but oh well

Manny goes to the janitors closet and opens the door seeing J.T. and Ellie making out they stop and look at ehr

Manny- J.T. how could you (Tears start coming from her eyes)

J.T.- Manny I can explain (J.T. tries to touch Manny's arm)

Manny- J.T. don't touch me....Ellie how could you?

Ellie- Manny I'm sorry

Manny- J.T...I should have known this is what you do when you have to "go to the bathroom" or "look at reasearch." or "look at fungis in a water fountin"

J.T.- Do you want me to tell you the truth

Manny- No I want a lie..yes I want the truth

J.T. tells Manny everything and tears won't stop flowwing down her face

Manny- I trusted you.....I trusted you so much and this is what I can't in return I change for you..I would do anything for you and now you cheat on me with someone I thought was my closset friend....

J.T.- Manny we couldn't

Manny- Whatever...you guys are totaly just on civlized

J.T.-Manny we couldn't stop...it was...I don't know.....

Manny walks up to J.T. and kisses him on the cheek

Manny- Your going to pay for what you did you bastard....

Manny leaves

Molly walks by and sees what happend

Molly- Wha?

Setting- Bathrrom

(Manny is eating in the bathroom alone crying)

Alyssa- Manny

Manny- What

Alyssa- See I was telling the truth

Manny- I know I should have listend to you

Alyssa- I told you so..I'm sorry I just had to do that

Manny- Whatever

Alyssa- Well now you know what it was like for Ashley when you made Craig cheat on her

Manny- I didn't know about that......I asked him to break up with her and he lied and said he broke up with her

Alyssa- Yeah right you slut

Alyssa leaves

Manny- Why have you forsaken me?

Molly- Wha?


	11. Here Comes The Torture

**Chapter 11- Here Comes the Torture **

**Setting- on the bus **

J**.T. is no were to be found so Ellie turns around and asks Paige were he is. **

Ellie- Paige

Paige dosn't answer

Ellie- Paige

Paige still dosn't answer

Ellie- Paige please

Paige- What do you want

Ellie- Have you seen J.T.

Paige- Who's that

Ellie- J.T. York

Paige- Never heard of him

Ellie-Hello....J.T. York that kid who's about 5' 7" goes to our school

Paige- He dosn't exist since he met you..so turn around and try cutting yourself

Ellie looks at Paige sadly and turns around tears going down her eyes

**Setting- At the front of the school **

**J.T. is sitting down on the steps in the front of the school kind of sad **

Ellie- Hi J.T.

J.T.- Hi Ellanore

Ellie- Woah no need for the foul languge

J.T.- But Ellanore is your first name

Ellie- I know but I don't like my first name

J.T.- Oh

Ellie- So...um...

Sean- Ellie we have to talk

**Ellie turns around **

Ellie- Sean

**Ellie runs and hugs Sean but Sean pushes her off of him **

Sean- I heard that you have been sneaking around with J.T. Dork

Ellie- How did you find out?

Sean- How did I not find out it's Manny's friken boyfriend

Ellie- Oh...but Sean let me explain

Sean- There is no need to explain....I now know that your a slut

Ellie- Sean

Sean- No Ellie I thought you got me...I thought we were close like to magnets we just you know klinged

Ellie- But Sean we were we are even closer

Sean- You were right we were but now we arn't it's over

Ellie- Sean

Sean- By Ellie Nash

Ellie- Sean...Sean come on....Sean don't leave me....Sean....Sean.....Sean...Sean please.......

**Sean just kept on walking and tears slowly started to come down Ellie's face **

Ellie turns around

Ellie- J.T.

J.T. is not there.

Setting- Hall Way

Ellie see's Ashley in the hallway and smiles and but Ashley just keeps on walking

Ellie was at her locker and Alex walked up to her

Alex- Bitch

Ellie- What?

Alex- Yeah you're a bitch

Ellie- But...

Alex- Don't act all dumb you know what you did you slut

Alex leaves

**Manny comes from know where and taps Ellie on the shoulder **

Manny- Is that enough for you Ellie...have you had enough..I mean Sean dumped you...Ashley won't talk to you....and Alex just called you a bitch...when you guys used to

be really good friends.

**Tears are coming down Ellie's face **

Manny- So have you

Ellie puts her head down

Manny- I knew it

Looks up

Ellie- No

Manny- Are you seriouse

Ellie- Yes I'm seriouse

Manny- I'll make everything ten times worse than

Manny walks away

Setting- Ellie is calling J.T.

J.T.- Hello

Ellie- Hi..it's Ellie

J.T.- Oh hi

Ellie- Yeah why wern't you on the bus

J.T- I walked home

Ellie- Oh

J.T.- So what do you want

Ellie- What are you mad at me?

J.T. says nothing

J.T.- I'm sorry I've just been having a bad day...everyone has been calling me a player....and Manny won't talk to me....and......it's all just been a big blurr

Ellie- Bad day...my boyfriend broke up with me today...one of my best friend called me a bitch.....and Manny that girl that you're sad won't talk to you well she is making all this happen.

J.T.- Manny wouldn't do that

Ellie- Yes she will

J.T.- No she wouldn't now why did you call me to tell me how bad your day was

Ellie- No...

J.T.- Then what is it?

Ellie- J.T. do you like me....like as a girlfriend?

J.T.- No....well....I don't know.....yes

Ellie- Well I like you to and......there is a slip knot concert like next month..it will be in the summer

J.T.- I don't know

Ellie- You don't know I thought everything was o.k. between us

J.T.- Yeah...but....people will talk

Ellie- J.T. you shouldn't care what people think

J.T.- I got to go

Ellie- J.T.

J.T. hung up the phone


	12. Drastic things Lead to Drastic Measures

Chapter 12- Drastic Things Lead To Drastic Measures

Setting- Bus

The next day and Ellie is listen to her head phones when someone says...

Person- Move freak

Ellie- Excuse me

She looks up seeing J.T.

Ellie- J.T. did you just call me a freak?

J.T.- Yeah...thats what you are right...now move

Ellie- What happened to you?

J.T.- Eleanore move

Ellie moved down her seat it wasn't the same J.T. anymore he was wearing a button up collar shirt and jeans and sunglasses he looked like himself

Ellie- So have you thought about the slipknot concert

J.T.- Ellie I'm sorry but you just can't keep running back to me....like this

Ellie- Running back?...who are you

J.T.- J.T. York now stop talking to me and listen to your "goth music"

Ellie- Whatever

Ellie puts on her head phones and starts listing to her music again who was that guy it wasn't J.T. he was nice this guy was mean.

Setting- Lunch

Ashley- Did you see what J.T. was wearing?

Ellie- Yeah...whats wrong with it

Ashley- Hello...he turned into J.T. again...he's no longer um...like us....

Ellie- He did because his precious Manny dumped him and didn't want to be an outcast of the social environment

Ashley- Oh no not the environment

Ellie- What a loser....I should have known he was always a poser

Ellie says while J.T. walks past her

Setting- Ellie's room

Ellie looking through her stuff when she sees her diary laying on the floor

Ellie- Wow...my diary...I haven't written in this in a while...my last entry....November 22, 2002 I have no life...and no chance of getting a boyfriend..you know my long time crush Marco...well he dumped me today. It felt like he was dumping me because he told me he was gay...I knew he was gay for a while but when we were shooting that commercial and I kissed him...it felt real. I guess life isn't worth living. Sincerely Ellie Nash

Ellie looked at it again

Ellie- I let Marco get by but I can't let J.T...Where's the phone

Ellie finds the phone and calls Paige 

Ellie- Paige....I need your help and fast.


	13. The New Me

**Chapter 13- The New Me **

**Setting- Front of School **

**Ellie was talking to Paige when J.T. walks up to them **

J.T.- Hey Paige who's your new friend?

Paige- Oh she's not new it Ellie

J.T.- What Ellie..that can't be Ellie

Ellie- Are you sure about that?

**Ellie says and she turns around...Ellie was wearing a white shirt that had hot on it in pink and a pink skirt on she was wearing pink open toed high heels and she got a pedicure and a manicure..her hair was in braided pig tails with pink ribbon at the ends. **

Paige- It took hours but we finally got..Ellie..to look like Ellie?...well she looks better now

J.T.- Wow....Ellie..thats a lot of pink...you look great

Ellie- I know on Paige we have to get to class

**Ellie and Paige walk away **

J.T.- I can't like Ellie..I can't like Ellie

**J.T. said as he walked up the stairs to school **

**Setting- Ellie's locker**

**Paige was boasting to Emma and Manny on how hard she worked on Ellie last night. When Ashley comes over **

Ashley- Oh my gosh Ellie what happened to you....pink since when do you wear pink

Ellie- I'm sorry but do I know you?

Ashley- Do you know me it's Ashley your friend

Ellie- Oh her....yeah I like pink do you have a problem with that

Ashley- No..it's just that you changed....

Ellie- Well run along Ashley..I have stuff to do

**Ellie takes out her Minni mirror from her pocket and starts to put on her lip gloss **

Ashley flicks Ellie off and walks away

Manny- O.K. that was cool you just talked back to a goth

Ellie- Whats she gonna do cut me

**They all started laughing until the bell rang **

Ellie- Well I'll see you bitches later

Ellie and Paige leave

Emma and Manny- Wow

**Setting- Lunch **

Ellie- So I was like...oh my gosh I have to call Paige..I need something done to my self

Craig- Wow Ellie your look is really going for you...but...I got Manny...so to bad

J.T.- Um Ellie can we talk in privet for a second.....

**Is J.T. gonna ask Ellie out? Will Ellie change back to her old ways of dressing? What about Manny and Craig? Tune in next time for Change is Good and I love you **

**Sneak Peek- **

**Ellie- Are you serious?**

**J.T.- Yeah..I am**


	14. Black Mail

Chapter 14- Black Mail

Ellie and J.T. walk over to the water fountain

Ellie- So what do you have to like ask me?

J.T.- Do you find me attractive Ellie?

Ellie- Yes...yes I will go out with you

J.T.- What?

Ellie- Wern't you going to ask me out

J.T.- No...

Ellie- Then like what were you like going to ask me?

J.T.- I was going to ask if you think Manny would want to go out with me.

Ellie- Are you seriouse

J.T.- Yeah

Ellie- Well like she like like's Craig J.T...but I know something that would totally make her jelouse

J.T.- What?

Ellie- If we go out

J.T.- Us...going out....no...that wouldn't make her jelouse

Ellie- It totally would

J.T.- Us together.

Ellie- But the other day you said....

J.T.- I know but....we could go out but it would have to be under cover

Ellie- So you want us to sneek around like we used to...you want me to be your little G I Joe that when your friends arn't there you hang out with me but when they come in you put me away

J.T.- Thats not what I mean...

Ellie- Thats exactly what I think you mean

J.T.- It's just....

Ellie- Hey J.T..I'm sure Craig won't like you anymore and he'll do anything to keep you away from his Manny pie if...

J.T.- What's you're point?

Ellie- I'm getting there...if a certin someone tells Craig that you have a major crush on his girlfriend

J.T.- You wouldn't

Ellie- Oh yes I totaly would

J.T.- So what would this certin person want in return?

Ellie- That certin person would what J.T. to go out with her without hiding her in a toy box

J.T.- Are you seriouse

Ellie- It's either that or J.T. will be knocked out cold and forget what his beutiful Manny that he only wants to go out with to gain popularity looks like.

J.T.- Fine

Ellie- O.K. come on hunny

Ellie and J.T. walk holding hands

Setting- at the lunch table again

Ellie- We just had to work things out

Manny- We were just talking about who we think should win the USA president

Paige- I said we should switch subjects because I am tired of all these politics.

Spinner- I know it is like a big announcment hey everyone there is going to be a new president

Ellie- Speeking of announcments...

J.T.- Ellie no

Ellie stands up

Ellie- hey everyone J.T. and I are like going out...that means he's off limits..you can like look but you can't touch I mean like who like wouldn't like want to go out with him anyway he is so adorable.

People start to cheer and clap there hands

Ellie sits back down

Manny- Yo...you...are going....out. (Manny seems sad)

Ellie- Yeah isn't that great

Ellie gives J.T. a hug

Manny- Yeah great

Setting- Ellie's house

Ellie calls J.T.

J.T.- Hello

Ellie- Hi J.T.

J.T.- You have embarced me for life

Ellie- Hunny it's not embarsment...and anyways we both get what we want

J.T.- What excactly is that?

Ellie- Manny is jelouse and I get you

J.T. you know what your doing can get you in trouble with the school

Ellie- What am I doing wrong?

J.T.- You are black mailing me

Ellie- J.T. blackmail is a little to harsh lets call it barging

J.T.- Call it what ever you want it's still wrong

Ellie- O.K. luv ya good bye


	15. Follow Your Heart

Chapter 15- Follow Your Heart

Setting- On the bus

Ellie is sitting down waiting for JT on the bus he finally comes on and sits next to her.

Ellie- Ew..who are you

JT- Don't you notice our own boyfriend when you see him?

Ellie-JT what are you wearing?

JT was back to the old him, you know the one who was new before he changed into the new him. In other words he was dressing like he was alternitve again.

JT- I am wearing clothers that I want to wear

Ellie- Ew..why are you dressing like this?

JT- Because a not so wise person told me to follow my heart I did and hen I changed back to the old me but now I followed my hear again. Are you following you heart right now Ellanore?

Ellie- Whatever

Ellie then thought about what JT said. You know she wasn't following her heart she was only dressed to impress. Now she was going to change back to Ellie. The old Ellie who used to have fun. Who did whatever she wanted and didn't care a damn thing about what people thought of her.


	16. It's a date

Chapter 16- It's a date

Ellie and JT on the bus

JT- so you changed back to the old you

Ellie- Yup

JT- and your happy

Ellie- Yup

JT- So last week you asked me if I wanted to go to a Slipknot concert? Do you still have the tickets

Ellie- Yeah

JT- So do you want to go

Ellie- What is this going to be a date?

JT- It's only a date if you consider it one

Ellie- Then I consider it a date.

JT- I love you Ellie Nash

Ellie- I love you to JT Yorke

And they started making out

**THE END**

**REALLY BAD STORY HAD TO FINISH. DON'T KNOW WHY :) **


End file.
